In My Father's Eyes
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Set in Anicent Egypt, Pharaoh Atem only had one child before he sacrofice himself to save his kingdom and the world from the Shadow Realm. This story is about Pharaoh Atem's only child, Princess Sagira.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friend Hikarigirl18 for helping me write this fic.

In My Father's Eyes  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Atem and Jamila, his half-sister, were walking down the hallways of the palace one day. There were on thier way outside to go for a small break from thier duties. "Can't we go for a little horseback ride, dearest brother?"

Atem gave his famous smirk. "Of course," he said "Anything for my dearest sister."

Jamila smiled and put her arm around him. They walked down the stone steps in the front and headed towards the stables.

* * *

"So, which horse will we take today?" Atem place a finger to his lips as if he was thinking as he's crismon eyes scan the hores.

"How about this one Atem?" Jamila suggested as she stroked the main of a beautiful silver stallion.

"Chafulumisa is a fine choice." Atem said with a smile. Jamila genki smiled at him and grabbed the saddle and reins. Atem untied Chafulumisa and walked him over to Jamila. Atem help Jamila onto the back of Chafulumisa and then he got on.

"How far shall we take him, dearest brother?"

"Well I know we can't go too fare, or father will worry." Atem said.

"How about to the garden? That's not too far."

Atem smiled. "Very well then, the garden it is."

They slowly walked outside the stables, then sped up to a trot as soon as they were a safe distance away. They didn't know that they were being watched by Priest Mahado and his appernice/wife Mana from near by. "Hmmm, looks like Master and Miss Jamila are out riding again," Mana said with a smile.

"It's a nice day. It's a little bit cooler than most days." Mahado then hugged Mana from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You think they are going to like it when Pharaoh annoces that they are to be married when the Master takes the thone?" Mana asked.

"Of course. Being married is a wonderful thing. Especially when it's with someone you love," Mahado said mischeviously.

"Are you trying to flatter me Mahado?"

Mahado laughs a bit. "Well if you put it that way..." Mana looked mischeviously at him as she batted her eyes. "Ahhh...." Mahado started "W-Why are looking at me like that....?"

"Come'ere you big lovable lug," she cried glomping him.

":laughs, trying to seem that he didn't one: No!"

"" Mahado then got this mischevious grin and lifted her off her feet. "Whaaa! Mahado! bursts into laughter" He smiled back at her and carried her all the way back to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem and Jamila was riding in the garden, Atem picks a near by lotus flower, and gives it to Jamila with a smile. "You're such a little show off," she replied with a smile. She took the flower into her hand and smelt it.

Atem smiled. "Anything for you." he said. Jamila gave him a romantic look in exchange. He smirked back and stopped Chafulumisa. He hopped down and helped Jamila down. He tied up the stallion and both sat down in the beautiful guarden. There, they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Years pass, the old pharaoh had died and Atem became Pharaoh with Jamila as his Queen. Soon, Jamila gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her and Atem lovingly named her Sagira, which means "little one" in Egyptian. "Isn't she beautiful Atem?"

"She is, she has your eyes." Atem said.

"And your hair color." Jamila gave a joyful smile. Sagira let out a happy giggle noise.

"Isn't that adorable?" cooed Mana as she walked in with a curious Jibade, who was holding onto Mahado's hand.

Mahado laughed a bit. "Looks like Jibade has taken a liking to the young princess." he said with a smile. Jamila and Mana laughed. Atem smiled and motioned that it was alright if Mahado brought Jibade forward. "Go on and say hi son," he said as he gave Jibabde a small push. Atem smiled. Jibade looked curiously at the cooing and giggling Sagira. She stopped and blue eyes met violet. Sagira giggled again, with a huge smile on her face.

"I think she likes you sweetie," said Mana. Jibade blushed a bit.

"Our daughter's already made a friend Atem."

"Yes she has."

At that moment Simon entured the room. "Your highness."

"Yes, Simon?"

"It's time for the preseation of the princess to the people." Atem and Jamila nodded and Simon gently took Sagira from Jamila.

* * *

As the preseation went underway, among all the people there, Atem and Jamila didn't see Seth, their cousin and High Priest, not even among the people. Atem narrowed his crismon eyes a bit. _How dare Seth to not show up._ he thinks _And he knows it was today._

"Everything alright Master?" whispered Mahado.

"No, Seth's not here. How dare he defy Master like that," replied Mana.

"Oh. Well, come to think of it, I haven't seen him around." "Want me to go give him a piece of my mind Master?" asked Mana.

"No," Mahado said "better let me do it. His Shadow Magic is too dangerous for you."

" Okay Mahado." Mahado nodded and left to find the High Priest.

* * *

Meanwhile the High Priest, Seth, sat in his room, reading a payurs roll when he heard the door open behind him. "What do you want?" He asked, not bottering to stop what he was reading to turn around.

"You disrespectful dung beetle. Do you even know what today is?"

"Like I care."

"Excuse me! You are the High Priest. You of all people are expected to be present when an aire to the throne of Egypt is presented to the kingdom."

Seth just snorted, then realise Mahado had made him miss his place. "Now look what you made me do, Mahado, you made me miss my place." he said with a snear.

"You'll lose more then that when the Pharaoh gets through with you. He as mad as Ra."

"Oh I'm SOOOO scared...." Seth said unimpressed as he came over with his Milleunnm Rod drawn.

"You dare threaten me wi...."

"That will be enough!"

"Sorry Master." Atem glared at Mahado and he backed away respectfully.

"What in Ra's wrong with you?" Seth spat.

Atem glares at Seth. "Jamila and I didn't see you at the presentation of Sagira." Atem said, you can tell by his voice that he was quite mad.

"That was today?" Seth said "Must had slipped my mind."

"As slipery as your mind is, as the son of the Pharaoh's brother you sould be frist in line."

"Well I was frist in line." Seth said "Until my my dear cousin here was born."

Atem lower his crismon eyes again. "Well I'm Pharaoh now and Sagira is my daughter, your future queen."

"Feh, whatever."

Atem's crismon eyes almost glowled like fire. "IS THAT A CHALLANGE, SETH?!"

"No, I wouldn't DREAM of challanging you. It's just...I don't really care. My hopes of being Pharaoh have dwindled, but I can still dream. Good day to you, Pharaoh." Seth walked off and left Mahaado and Atem standing there.

Atem sighes. "What am I ever going to do with him?" he asked.

"You can always consider the thought of sending him a perament life in the Shadow Realm."

"Mahado."

"Just think about it, no one will realy miss him."

"I'm not going to do that with my own flesh and blood. He may be a pain, but he's family."

"I understand. You can still humiliate him in a duel though. Maybe an embarassing defeat in front of the entire Kingdom."

"As interesting as that sounds Mahado, I couldn't do that to him. Like I said, he's family. I respect him."

"I still think it'd be funny to trounce him in a duel." Atem could only laugh.


End file.
